


Sick

by Punk_n_Sass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Tony, Cute, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sick Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk_n_Sass/pseuds/Punk_n_Sass
Summary: A sick Tony is a grumpy, but cuddly, Tony. Bucky is there to help.





	Sick

A sick Tony was a very grumpy and disoriented Tony. When the genius got sick, which happened more than he’d like to admit because of his tendency to work for days without food or sleep, he would wander his way up from his shop and collapse on the plush recliner in the common room.

However, this time, Tony’s armchair was occupied when he groggily stumbled out of the elevator at some god awful hour in the morning. He blindly made his way across the hardwood floor, palms pressed to his eyes to block out the light making his migraine worse. He stopped in front of his chair for a second to make sure he wasn’t going to fall on the ground instead of the chair when he sat down and found that Bucky was in his spot.

Bucky’s eyebrows knit together in confusion as he looked up at Tony over the book he’d been reading. Tony didn’t have enough of his brain working to think about the consequences of his actions, so he just shrugged to himself and crawled into Bucky’s lap. Bucky froze in shock.

Tony and Bucky never really talked. Bucky tried to stay out of the way of pretty much everyone in the tower. Even though he was starting to become his old self again, Bucky was still trying to sort through the new memories that were coming to him and he preferred to do it on his own. Tony was always in his lab working on something for himself or a teammate, seemingly to distract himself from his own internal turmoil. This made it so the two hardly ever crossed paths.

“Uh, Tony?” Bucky muttered.

Tony groaned in response and buried his face in Bucky’s t-shirt. “Too bright,” He whined.

Bucky cocked his head to the side. “What?” 

“Don’t feel good. Everything’s too bright.” Tony’s pained voice came muffled from Bucky’s chest.

Bucky’s expression softened. “Are you sick?” He asked.

“M’ not sick,” Tony insisted. “Room is jus’ too damn bright.” 

Right on cue, JARVIS turned down the lights in the room to a gentle glow. It was still dark outside, so no need to darken the windows. Bucky gave a nod to the ceiling in thanks.

“Thank you,” Tony mumbled as he sat up a bit and rubbed his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Almost three in the morning. What are you still doing up?” Bucky questioned.

“Working. You?” Tony asked right back.

“Nightmares. Don’t sleep much anymore,” Bucky explained.

Tony nodded in understanding and rubbed his temples. His migraine was getting worse, if that were even possible. It felt like someone was stabbing him right through his forehead.

Hesitantly, Bucky reached up and felt Tony’s forehead with his flesh hand.

“You have a fever,” He said. “You’re sick.”

“Not sick. Just lacking caffeine.” Tony shook his head and immediately regretted the action, feeling like his brain was being rattled about his skull.

“No, no caffeine. You’re going to bed.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Tony didn’t have the energy to argue. Instead he pressed himself to Bucky again and wrapped his arms around the larger man’s neck. “Carry me.” He demanded.

Bucky rolled his eyes and did as he was told, lifting Tony effortlessly as he stood, hands under the smaller man’s thighs. He carried Tony up to the penthouse and located the bedroom with ease. Bucky gently placed Tony on the bed, then went to the adjoining bathroom to get a cold cloth. When he came back, there was now a very naked Tony sprawled out across the bed on his back, clothes thrown to the floor. Tony was shivering.

“Too cold,” Tony complained.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head. “You wouldn’t be if you hadn’t stripped.”

“I was hot.” Tony let out a whine.

“High maintenance,” Bucky mumbled, too low for Tony to hear, and smiled to himself.

Bucky placed the cold cloth on Tony’s forehead to try and break the fever and pulled the blankets over him to keep him from shivering. He turned to leave but a hand reached out and snagged the hem of his shirt before he made it too far.

“Stay with me?” Tony gave his best puppy dog eyes.

Bucky knew that he shouldn’t. Tony was sick and delirious. He wasn’t thinking straight, but those big brown eyes were quickly chipping away Bucky’s resolve. After a minute of arguing internally with himself, Bucky nodded.

Tony smiled. “Loose this?” He tugged at the shirt he was still holding onto.  
Without question, Bucky slipped the t-shirt off, leaving him in his soft sleep pants. He got in bed next to Tony and tried to find a comfortable position. He settled on his side, facing Tony.

Tony shifted closer and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist, face nestling into the crook of Bucky’s neck. The large man couldn’t help but stiffen with the close proximity. But Tony was so warm that Bucky soon found himself relaxing again. How was Tony’s skin so soft? Bucky couldn’t help but run his hand down the other man’s flank. Tony leaned into the touch, pressing as close as he could.

The skin to skin contact was something Bucky never anticipated to be so nice. Especially from a guy that he never talked with. Bucky decided that he wasn’t going to look too deeply into this and just let himself enjoy the closeness of the gorgeous man in his arms. 

“Okay?” Tony asked.

“Mmhm,” Bucky hummed as they entwined their legs.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to do it, but Bucky turned his head to press a kiss to the top of Tony’s head. Tony sighed and began snoring softly. Bucky decided that he would try to stay awake for a while longer to make sure that Tony’s fever broke. It didn’t take more than an hour for Tony to stop burning up, sleep solving most of the problem. Bucky removed the cloth and put it on the bedside table. He put another kiss on Tony’s forehead before falling asleep himself.

***

“Am I hallucinating? Or is a half naked Winter Soldier feeding Tony strawberries?” Clint asked the next morning when everyone met in the kitchen for breakfast.

Natasha glanced up from her phone game, saw the scene happening at the kitchen island, smirked, and directed her attention back to her game.

“Nah man, I see it too. Though I’m not sure if I believe it,” Sam whispered.

Peter couldn’t respond, as he was busy picking his jaw up off the ground and Bruce was too engulfed in the news paper to do much more than look over at the couple for a second and smile.

Bucky and Tony were at the island. Tony sat primly on the countertop, legs swinging lightly. He was wearing Bucky’s t-shirt that was much too big for him, and iron man themed pyjama bottoms. Bucky was shirtless, having sacrificed his t-shirt to Tony as a bribe to get him out of bed for breakfast. Though he was too focused on his task of hand feeding Tony strawberries while standing between the man’s legs to care about the lack of shirt. They were in their own little world, oblivious to the rest of the team gawking.

Only when Bucky leaned in to lick strawberry juice from the corner of Tony’s mouth and then kiss him square on the lips did a sound loud enough break them from their trance. Said sound being a combination of Clint gagging and Sam choking on a gulp of coffee.

Bucky turned to inquire about the odd sounds. He blinked slowly as if he was trying to refocus on reality. “What’s going on?” He questioned.

“We should be asking you that,” Clint taunted.

“Since when did you get along with Tony, let alone kiss him?” Natasha rose an eyebrow.

Tony flashed a wide grin while a dopey smile spread across Bucky’s face.

“Since last night. I’m apparently irresistible when I’m sick and helpless,” Tony offered.

Bucky simply shrugged and went back to fawning over Tony. Scattering little kisses over his cheeks and neck and running his hand through that sleep ruffled hair.

“Oh god, my eyes. Get a room!” Clint hollered.

“I’m done eating, so that’s a brilliant idea.” Tony winked.

Bucky promptly picked up Tony once more and hurried off to the elevator. Tony giggled and waved to the team as he was carted off.

“Do you have anything to say about this, Steve?” Clint was beyond confused.

Steve sat gazing into his own coffee cup, corner of his lip turned up in a hint of a smile. 

“I haven’t seen him smile like that since before the war,” Steve stated. “If Tony’s the one who brings that look about, I don’t have any problems with it.” He stared at the elevator that the couple had disappeared through, a full grin blooming on his face and tenderness in his eyes. “He’s finally happy again, and Tony’s not hiding anymore. They are going to be good for each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find this chapter on:  
> Tumblr: https://punk-n-sass.tumblr.com/post/177056578123/sick-winterion-fic  
> Pillowfort: https://www.pillowfort.io/posts/287434  
> Dreamwidth: https://punk-n-sass.dreamwidth.org/762.html
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. I love you all!
> 
> ~XOXO~Punk_n_Sass~OXOX~


End file.
